A la vie, à la mort
by Esquisse
Summary: "A la vie à la mort." C'était comme ça. Indissociables, inséparables. Il était parti. J'étais seule avec mes réflexions superflues et insipides et rien ne pouvait me sauver de mon destin funeste. Pas même lui. Surtout pas lui. / SasuxSaku Petit OS


Hello la compagnie !

Bon voilà en ces moments troublés d'intenses révisions de partiels (ou pas), je lis beaucoup de SasuSaku :)

Et comme j'aime aussi écrire, de temps en temps, je me suis décidée pour un tout petit minuscule OS qui s'approche très fortement du drabble. C'est d'ailleurs mon tout premier OS. Ce qui est bien avec les OS c'est qu'on ne risque jamais de les abandonner pour des causes diverses et variées (*mouahaha*)

Peut-être qu'un jour je me lancerai dans une vraie fiction sur ces personnages ou sur Naruto mais pour l'instant je suis déjà pas mal occupée avec mes autres fics (que je laisse peu à peu à l'abandon, shame on me) donc je préfère m'en tenir à l'OS-rédigé-à-la-va-vite-tard-le-soir :P

Bref, voilà un OS un peu triste, un peu mélancolique aussi. Ce n'est pas spécialement mon genre mais il est presque deux heures du matin, je n'ai pas avancé dans mes chapitres de micro éco et je suis fatiguée :P

Donc voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer la dedans. Je me suis pas mal inspirée d'un texte que j'avais lu, en cours d'éducation à l'universel d'un saint je-sais-plus-trop-quoi au collège que j'ai retrouvé il y a pas longtemps (mais impossible de retrouver le nom du livre, ni de son auteur).

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais beaucoup posséder Sasuke (*rire sadique*)**

**

* * *

**

Seule. Atrocement, désespérément seule. J'avais soif. Faim, également. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours. Mais le pire n'était ni la soif, ni la faim, ni la solitude que je m'imposais dans mon inconscience futile depuis des jours. Je l'avais perdu. _Lui_.

En y repensant, encore, je ne pus empêcher des larmes salées de s'échapper de mes yeux rougis. Il avait été mon tout premier amour. Longtemps, il m'avait ignoré, renié même. Mais je n'avais pas abandonné. J'avais senti bien avant lui que son âme et la mienne n'avaient été qu'une âme en deux corps. La douleur de sa perte avait inondé mon cœur de ténèbres et tout ce que je regardais n'était que mort. Je le demandais partout, à chaque flamme de la cheminée, à chaque particule de bois sur le sol, à chaque étoile du ciel mais il m'était refusé. La vie m'était en horreur, je ne voulais plus vivre, réduite à la moitié de moi-même. Il n'y avait que les larmes qui me fissent du bien et elles avaient pris sa place dans les délices de mon cœur. Les autres avaient essayé de me raisonner un temps, en vain.

Mais bientôt, tout cela allait finir. Ce n'était pas une question de combat. Ce n'était plus une question de combat. La guerre ninja qui se déroulait à cet instant aux portes du village ne m'importait plus.

Plus rien ne m'importait, pas même la vie. J'avais désormais l'impression qu'un monde me séparait de mes semblables. Alors j'avais pris ma décision. Je savais ce qu'il aurait dit : « Tu es trop faible, Sakura. Tu n'es même pas capable de vivre et de te battre». Mais je m'en fichais éperdument.

La fine lame de mon arme s'enfonça dans mon abdomen tachant le sol d'un liquide écarlate. Et alors, allongée sur le sol froid, j'accueillais de mes bras amaigris la Mort, magnifique, somptueuse, qui m'apportait sous son voile obscur les retrouvailles avec mon aimé. J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait noir. Ça ne l'était pas.

C'était blanc, lumineux, presque aveuglant. Et surtout, il était là. Beau, comme à son habitude.

Il avait tort. Si je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas me battre. C'était tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas lui ou moi. Ce n'était pas non plus lui et moi.

C'était _nous. _

Indissociables, inséparables. A la vie, à la mort, m'avait-il dit.

«Contente de te revoir, Sasuke. »

* * *

Et voilààààà !

Pas de suite prévue pour cet OS comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je me vois mal les ramener à la vie x')

Peut-être vous reverrai-je dans une fiction sur ce couple, qui sait ? :)

Reviews ? :)


End file.
